P.E Got Talent/Capítulo 7
Archivo:PE Got talent intro.ogg Archivo:Pidove NB.gif Hola! Soy Kevin y esto es P.E Got talent! Archivo:Candela NB2.png ¿Ahora lo presentas? e.e Archivo:Pidove NB.gif No, pero Nachis no está acá, así que... Woof woof! Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Miren! Es la torre Eiffel o: Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png *llega volando en un globo areostatico sujetado por los familiares de Kevin* BONJOUR CONCURSANTES, MI KEVIN Y MI STAN<3 (?) Archivo:Pidove NB.gif ¿vous êtes notre tuteur? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Ehm... Yo me llamo Katy :3 Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.png Dijo que si eras nuestra mentora. .v. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Ah, sí, claro :3. Pero aparte de eso... traigo a una persona muy especial para mí y para Stan... Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Oh no... Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png ... ¿Es Shakira? *o* Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png ¡HE VUELTO DEL REFORMATORIO! Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png ¿POR QUÉ? TwT Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png O EMPEZAMOS DE UNA VEZ O NADIE PASARÁ Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.png ¿Por que trajistes a tu hija? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Por que me dio la gana y quería rascarme el culo no había nadie más :3. Intenté traer a Skillet, pero no estaban disponibles. Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.png ... Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Empezemos de una vez eweU. El primero en presentarse sera... 'KEVIN EL PALOMERO SENSUALÓN...' Archivo:PEGTKevin.ogg Archivo:Pidove NB.gif WOOF, WOOF, WOOOF Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Pidove NB.gif Woof woof wooooooooooooof, woof wof wof wo wo wo wo of. Archivo:Pidove NB.gif Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooof Archivo:Pidove NB.gif Wo wo wo wo wo wo woof. Archivo:Pidove NB.gif WOMANAZAH WOOF Archivo:D8.png *Alcanza el G10* Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png OwO. Archivo:Pidove NB.gif Woo.... WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF, RUSTED Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Todo eso que haz dicho... TwT. Toco mi corazón TwT. Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Pasemos al siguiente concursante, una niña de 11 años superdesarrollada. 'NANA DUMMY' Archivo:PEGTNanaD.ogg Archivo:Candela NB2.png Let's go to the beach, each, let's go to get anyway. Archivo:Candela NB2.png They, say, what they gonna say? have a drink, click, found the bud light. *bailando* Archivo:Candela NB2.png Bad b*tches like me, its hard to come by. The patron own, let's go to get ii on. Archivo:Candela NB2.png The zone own, yes i'm in the zone. Is it two, there? leave a good trip. Archivo:Candela NB2.png I'mma blow off my money and don't give too quick. Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Im on the floor, floor, i love to dance. Archivo:Candela NB2.png So give me more, more, till i can stan ;D Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Archivo:Candela NB2.png Get on the floor ,floor Like its your last dance If you want more, more TheN here I am. Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Archivo:Candela NB2.png Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop' cause we're so high Let's do this one more time. Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Archivo:Candela NB2.png Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Hands up Archivo:Pidove NB.gif We're higher than a motherwoof. Archivo:Candela NB2.png Bump in my hootie hottie hottie hoop I own that And I ain't paying my rent this month I owe that But f*ck who you want and f*ck who you like. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png ewO Archivo:Candela NB2.png Dance how a life there's no end inside Twinkle , twinkle little star Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray Now spend all your money cause they pay pay pay And if you're a cheat , you a chea chea-cheat My name is a ni*ga , you can call me Nana. Archivo:Candela NB2.png Get on the floor , floor Like a chola's dance If you want more , more Then here I am Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Archivo:Candela NB2.png Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Cant stop cause we're so high Lets do this one more time Archivo:Candela NB2.png Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Lets do this one last time Hands up Archivo:Pidove NB.gif We're higher than a mother woof. Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Hermoso TwT pero la letra... ewO. Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Siguiente concursante :3 'STAN LEE' Archivo:PEGTStanLee.ogg Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png *Empieza el truco levantando a Roberta mientras llegan los Torchics* Archivo:Torchic NB.gif ''-Quema a Roberta envolviendola en mil llamas-'' (? Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png *Roberta queda intacta* Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png OwO Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png *Saca un pan de su manga para alimentar a Kevin* ;D Archivo:Pidove NB.gif ¡GANO MÁS QUE NACHIS! ;D (? Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png *Empieza a malabarear con 1 Torchic mientras aumenta el numero* Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png2... Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png5.... Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png10.... Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png60... (??? Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png'' *Agarra a Katy Perry y le hace cosquillas sin tocarla*'' (? Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png *Agarra una guitarra y empieza a tocarla magicamente* ;D Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png''-lanza los Torchics al cielo y desaparecen-'' Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png¿A dónde fueron? Archivo:Torchic NB.gif''-Salen de la falda de Katy-'' Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).pngViolá!!! digo,¡Voiláaa! Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png*O* Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).pngY ahora Katy, estás embarazada (???? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.pngPero ¿Por qué? ewO Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).pngEs parte de mi acto de Magia... Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Gracias, gracias! TwT Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Vengamos con Julia Muerte Fin... 'JULIA DEADEND' Archivo:PEGTJuliaD.ogg Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.png It's a little bit funny this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide (8) Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.pngI don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live (8) Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.pngIf I was a sculptor, but then again, no...or a man who makes potions in a travelling show (8)Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.pngI know it's not much but it's the best I can do My gift is my song and this one's for you (8) Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.png And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind (8) Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.pngI hope you don't mind that I put down in words......(8) Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.pngHow wonderful life is while you're in the world...(8) Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.png I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross (8) Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.pngBut the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song It's for people like you that keep it turned on(8) Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.png And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done(8) Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.pngI hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words(8) Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.pngI hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world....(8) Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.png''-Juega pacman y se pasa los 100 niveles en 10 segundos-'' (??? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Okey, eso fue raro eweU. Vamos con Shakira's Desire! Archivo:D8.png 'SHAKIRA'S DESIRE' Archivo:PEGTShakirasDesire.ogg Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Rabiosa Yo tengo pila y loco haciendo cola Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Tengo a palomo metio en lio Y yo te quiero atracao ahi, ratata Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Que yo quiero a quinientos y perdio Mentiras son dividi contigo Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Porque esa vuelta no es pa mi Que yo quiero amarrao aqui Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Oye mami, vuelvete loca Aruñame la espalda y muerdeme la boca Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Oye papi, vuelveme loca Aruñame la espalda y muerdeme la boca Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Rabiosa, rabiosa Rabiosa, rabiosa Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa Rabiosa, rabiosa Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Rabiosa Tu tienes pila y loco haciendo cola Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Mira palomo metio en lio Y tu me quieres atracao ahi, ratata Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Que tu me tienes a quinientos y perdio Mentiras son dividi contigo Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Porque esa vuelta no es pa mi Que tu me quieres amarrao aqui Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Oye mami, vuelvete loca Aruname la espalda y muerdeme la boca Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Oye papi, vuelveme loca Aruname la espalda y muerdeme la boca Archivo:Padre e hija DP.png Rabiosa, rabiosa Rabiosa, tu eres rabiosa Rabiosa, rabiosa Rabiosa, yo soy rabiosa Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Bueno, eso fue todo :3 Jamás supimos quién cantaba qué cosa (?? Archivo:PE talent ending.ogg Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Las votaciones estarán abiertas hasta el Lunes, el más votado pasará automáticamente a la segunda ronda... Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Gracias y suerte a todos... Morirán por no hacerme pasar Archivo:Pidove NB.gifVotad por mí, el palomero sensualón :U Woof Woof Archivo:Candela NB2.pngVoten por mí, hice dueto con Roberta (? y estoy muy desarrollada :hello: (?? Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).pngVoten por mí para que Katy tenga a ese bebé, Robertita tendrá hermano o hermana :D Archivo:Gothic girl sprite.pngVoten por mí para que vean más retos en videojuegos e.e Archivo:Padre e hija DP.pngVoten por nosotros puesn' Nunca hemos ganado nada en nuestras vidas TwT y aún no nos devuelven el toro mecánico (?? Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Ustedes eligen... e.e Archivo:Preescolar (niña) NB.png Haciendo click en Este link... e.e Archivo:Sprite Katy Perry.png Gracias por sus votos, los resultados los daremos el Lunes en Esta Página Continuará.... Categoría:P.E Got Talent